


envy

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: “my ‘jealousy’ is wanting to touch you all the time, beyond how others do. even knowing that i eventually can doesn’t help ease that burning feeling.” Kageyama presses their foreheads together, grip loosening enough that Hinata could break away if he wanted to. “i’m envious of others all the time.”— a kagehina one-shot





	envy

Kageyama wasn’t the jealous type.

…

Okay, that might’ve been a lie—but he was very good at hiding it. Hinata was a naturally touchy person, used to skinship and showing affection. Kageyama was the exact opposite, which is probably what made him so possessive in their relationship.

It was unbearable to think that he could become so needy, but it was impossible not to want to monopolize Hinata. They were keeping their relationship a secret to avoid affecting the team, so it was even harder for Kageyama to hold back when he saw others acting so touchy-feely.

Oikawa was the worst, because he  _knew_. He’d never outright said anything to either of them, but the way he smirked at Kageyama whenever Hinata was nearby?  _He knew_ , and he would go out of his way to torment Kageyama with the knowledge.

Hinata didn’t suspect a thing, of course, but whenever Oikawa’s hand slid lower on his back than necessary or he leaned too close when they were talking, Kageyama felt his blood boil. That bastard was baiting him, and he knew it—but his selfish always nature shone through where Hinata was concerned. The frustration kept building and building until he was terrified he’d lose his composure: which, of course, he eventually did.

After a particularly annoying encounter at a practice game, he pulled Hinata into the hall to talk, then into a supply closet when he saw Daichi looking for them. He needed to get his message across: Oikawa was  _not_  to be trusted. The words were coming out more impatiently than he planned, though.

“Stay away from Oikawa.”

“What? Why?”

Kageyama caged him against the wall when Hinata reached for the door. “Just  _trust me_ , okay? He’s up to no good. I don’t like him being near you.”

“Really?” Hinata rolled his eyes. “You can’t keep getting jealous over every little thing. He’s just being nice.”

“But he isn’t  _nice_ ,” Kageyama insisted. He was losing his train of thought being so close to Hinata. His emotions were still unsteady, and wanting to reassure himself that his jealousy was unfounded involved—in his mind—a lot of things a supply closet would be more than suitable for. “He isn’t nice, and I’m… not comfortable with you two being close.”

“You’re jealous.” Hinata grabbed onto his wrists, smiling in a way that made the situation a million times worse. “You can’t monopolize me every second of every day, okay? I’ve told you a million times: you have  _nothing_  to worry about.”

“But I  _want_  to monopolize you,” Kageyama mumbled, moving his fingers to trace Hinata’s jawline. “Okay, so I’m jealous: I can’t help it. Even if it’s Sugawara or Tsukishima, I see you with someone else and think ‘I want him all to myself.’“

“Qatar, you don’t think that I get jealous, too?” Hinata asked. “When you set a toss for Tanaka or Asahi-san, I feel like I might jump up and steal it.”

“This isn’t like  _that_ ,” Kageyama grumbled. “My ‘jealousy’ is wanting to touch you all the time, beyond how others do. Even knowing that I eventually can doesn’t help ease that burning feeling.” He presses their foreheads together, grip loosening enough that Hinata could break away if he wanted to. “I’m envious of others all the time.”

“You don’t need to be,” Hinata insisted, taking him by the hand. “I wouldn’t do the things I do with you with anybody else. I  _wouldn’t_.” His eyes were unbearably earnest. “Kiss me, or do whatever else you want to until you realize that I really mean it.”

Kageyama took him by the chin and kissed him—because he had meant every word. Hinata would reassure him however many times it took, because they were a team: no amount of jealousy or possessiveness would ever change that. Kageyama could do things nobody else could, like make Hinata’s knees tremble when he slid his tongue across his bottom lip.

Kageyama could kiss all of his jealousy away, however many times he needed to.


End file.
